Mais ces fils qui nous relient sont empoisonnés
by Amazaria
Summary: Les sœurs Blacks s'ignorent et ignorent leurs souvenirs qui leur crient de réparer ce qui a été brisé ; et cela jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à leur fin.


**_Ahem._**

 _ **Donc.**_

 _ **J'ai encore écrit sur les Blacks. Et le prochain OS (déjà écrit), est encore sur Narcissa.**_

 _ **Euh.**_

 _ **Je promets de changer de sujet sur mon prochain OS ?**_

 ** _(Peut-être.)_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Andromeda se rappelle qu'avant, elle aimait sa sœur. Ses sœurs.

Ça semble tellement loin, comme sentiment, qu'elle a parfois l'impression qu'une autre fille a vécu les jeux et les rires et les disputes et les réprimandes et les anniversaires et…

Et puis elle s'autorise à se rappeler 'Cissa et Bella pour plus d'une seconde, et cette impression vole en éclats, et Andromeda se noie dans le trou sur le côté de son cœur.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Narcissa évite les souvenirs de ses sœurs comme d'autres évitent les trous dans une maison en ruine.

Ce n'est pas toujours une réussite.

Il y a des trous partout ; dans les jeux d'enfants de Draco, dans les livres aperçus dans les vitrines, dans les cimetières, même, parce que Regulus sera toujours synonyme d'un meilleur temps.

Narcissa a autre chose à faire que regretter ses sœurs chéries ; en tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle se dit.

Un jour, ce sera peut-être la vérité.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Bellatrix ne regrette pas grand-chose ; c'est dur de regretter quelque chose quand on est folle.

Quand elle arrive à discerner le monde, entre deux éclats de rire qui dissimulent des sanglots (les siens ou ceux des autres ? Qui sait.), Bellatrix se dit qu'elle aurait aimé voir son neveu grandir. Peut-être qu'alors Narcissa aurait arrêté d'éviter ses yeux ; peut-être qu'elle aurait arrêté d'acheter des livres de contes de fées qu'elle ne lira jamais.

(Parfois, Bellatrix se rappelle qu'Andromeda leur lisait des contes de fées, le soir ; parfois Bellatrix se rappelle qu'elle a aimé sa sœur de tout son cœur et que la douleur de sa trahison a peut-être été ce qui l'a poussé dans la folie ; mais la plupart du temps, Bellatrix se rappelle juste qu'elle déteste les contes de fées.)

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Parfois, Andromeda se demande si Nymphadora s'entendrait bien avec Draco.

Puis elle se souvient qu'elle n'est même pas sûre que Draco sache que Nymphadora existe.

Parfois, Andromeda se demande si c'est une cruelle de plaisanterie de la part du monde, le fait que si elle s'autorise à penser à Narcissa, seule dans un manoir glacé, ou à Bellatrix, folle dans une cellule sur une île isolée, elle se met à douter de toutes les décisions qui l'ont mené à cette vie.

Parfois, Andromeda se demande si quoi que ce soit valait la peine d'abandonner ses sœurs et puis elle se rappelle de son adolescence, des sujets de discussions de sa famille, des sorts noirs qui lui donnaient la nausée, et elle sait, logiquement, que même si elle n'avait pas rencontré Ted, elle aurait fui.

Ça ne rend pas ses doutes moins assourdissants ; ça n'apaise pas non plus sa culpabilité.

Ça ne donne même pas d'excuses aux larmes qui coulent sur ses joues.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Narcissa est perdue.

Elle a toujours été la plus petite, la plus fragile ; celle qu'on doit protéger, sous peine de la voir se briser. La poupée aux cheveux clairs, toujours entourée, toujours admirée, toujours aimée. Mais maintenant ? Bellatrix est folle ; Sirius est hors de portée ; Andromeda n'est rien ; Regulus est mort ; et elle est désespérément seule, et elle attend dans le noir, délicate petite poupée abandonnée.

Narcissa n'a pas l'habitude d'être oubliée. Narcissa n'a pas l'habitude de ne plus avoir Bella devant elle et Regulus à ses côtés ; elle a fini par s'habituer à l'absence de Sirius et Andromeda, mais elle n'a jamais été complètement seule.

Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour prendre le thé avec elle, avant.

Mais maintenant, sa boisson favorite n'a que le goût salé des larmes.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Bellatrix n'est pas sûre de si elle est vraiment folle ou si elle veut juste continuer de refuser de revenir à la réalité.

Puis elle se demande si ces deux options ne sont pas la même chose, et il y a une voix qui lui chuchote que si, mais cette voix ressemble un peu trop à celle d'Andromeda, alors Bellatrix ne l'écoute pas.

Bellatrix n'est pas sûre de quand ses mains sont devenus si teintés de rouges et ses souvenirs si remplis de regrets.

Bellatrix rit pour couvrir le bruit du vent et du tonnerre ; Narcissa avait peur de la foudre, quand elle était petite.

Elle n'avait jamais réussi à consoler sa plus jeune sœur, elle ; c'était le rôle d'Andromeda, ça.

Bellatrix rit pour couvrir le bruit du vent et du tonnerre et du silence de ses sœurs.

Ça ne marche même pas, et c'est sans doute ça le plus drôle.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Andromeda danse et danse et danse une danse qu'elle croyait avoir oublié dans un bal au Ministère.

Andromeda danse et danse et fuit ses souvenirs ; mais comment fuir sa propre mémoire ?

Andromeda danse et danse avec son époux et les rires de Narcissa, elle qui était toujours si douée dès qu'il s'agissait de faire bonne figure, de jouer la comédie, de faire perdurer la mascarade, ces rires-là lui reviennent en mémoire.

Andromeda danse et danse et elle repense à leurs jeux d'avant, à leurs discussions interminables, à leur complicité quasi-inébranlable, et elle se demande comment elles ont pu finir comme ça, seules sur le côté du chemin, à regarder les autres partir loin, loin, loin…

Personne n'a de réponse à sa question, alors Andromeda danse et danse et danse, et quand elle n'en est plus capable, elle plaque un sourire sur son visage parce que les tourbillons de sa valse ne cachent plus ses yeux rouges.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Narcissa n'a jamais essayé de faire un Patronus.

Certains diraient que c'est parce qu'elle est tellement froide et détachée de tout que ses souvenirs n'ont plus aucune émotion les accompagnant.

Certains diraient que c'est parce qu'elle n'a jamais eu besoin de se protéger des Détraqueurs, alors pourquoi s'ennuyer ?

Certains diraient qu'elle n'a pas assez de pouvoir magique ; que le Patronus est simplement un sort trop avancé.

Beaucoup de personne diraient beaucoup de choses, et ils auraient tous tort.

Narcissa n'essaye pas de lancer un sort, parce que Andromeda pouvait, elle, et elle avait essayé de l'apprendre à sa cadette, avant de s'enfuir ; et alors, à chaque fois que Narcissa prononce le sort, c'est à Andromeda qu'elle pense, et Andromeda-

Andromeda n'est pas –n'est plus- un souvenir heureux.

Alors Narcissa endurera ce froid qui atteint jusqu'à son âme, et elle le fera un en souriant, merci bien.

Elle n'a pas besoin d'Andromeda. Elle n'a pas besoin de repousser ses souvenirs tristes ; elle se noiera dedans, s'il le faut.

Elle n'a même pas besoin d'être heureuse.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Bellatrix se rappelle.

Non, pas vraiment.

Bellatrix s'interroge et se souvient, plutôt.

Est-ce que ça en valait la peine ? Demande une voix attristée, et elle se souvient de la lettre d'Andromeda qui dit qu'elle a fui pour un né-moldu, et elle répond oui.

Est-ce que tu regrettes ? Chuchote quelqu'un, et Bellatrix se souvient des promesses brisées d'Andromeda et des moqueries de Sirius, et elle répond non.

Tu le referais différemment, si tu pouvais, n'est-ce pas ? Supplie une personne, et Bellatrix rit mais ne répond pas.

Tu es folle, pleure Narcissa, hurle Andromeda, proclame le monde, et Bellatrix acquiesce et murmure : sans doute, mais c'est ta faute.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Andromeda est entraînée dans une guerre (dans sa tête, Sirius sourit et se moque d'elle : dommage, toi qui avais échappé - fui- la première). Andromeda se bat et perd sa fille (et sa sœur, aussi, mais ce n'était plus sa sœur, au final, n'est-ce pas ? Ça n'a pas été la Bella de son enfance depuis longtemps).

Andromeda a un autre enfant à élever, Teddy, pauvre Teddy qui a hérité de la magie de sa mère et de la douceur de son père, qui a le rire de Nymphadora et la malice bien dissimulée de Remus.

Teddy, qu'elle aime de tout son cœur, et bien plus encore, même.

Teddy, qui un jour la regarde et lui demande qui sont ces trois filles dans la photo, dis, grand-mère ?, et dans la main de son petit-fils, Andromeda voit l'unique photo de ses sœurs qu'elle a apporté avec elle dans sa fuite. C'est une photo qu'Andromeda aimerait jeter ; mais elle ne peut jamais s'y résoudre.

Sur cette photo, prise par Oncle Alphard il y a longtemps, Narcissa, âgée d'à peine cinq ans, est serrée entre ses deux sœurs, ses yeux gris brillants et son sourire aveuglant. Bellatrix a un sourire supérieur mais attendri, et Andromeda tient la main de sa cadette dans la sienne et fixe son aînée d'un regard moqueur, comme pour lui signifier qu'elle voit clair à travers son jeu.

C'est une magnifique photo ; c'est une photo d'un temps passé, révolu, un temps qui a brûlé d'un feu empoisonné.

Andromeda ravale ses larmes et ne répond pas à Teddy.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Narcissa a un nom de fleur et de mythe.

Enfant, souvent, elle s'est demandée pourquoi elle était la seule à ne pas avoir un nom d'étoile, de toute sa génération.

Elle n'a toujours pas de réponse, mais au final, quelle importance ? Il y a tellement de réponses qu'elle ne saura jamais.

Narcissa a vécu –revécu, ravalée, ré-entraînée contre son gré dans un cauchemar dont elle pensait avoir été débarrassée- une autre guerre.

Narcissa a perdu Bellatrix et Sirius et Lucius et tellement, tellement de ce qui aurait dû être immuable.

Mais Narcissa n'a jamais vraiment eu le temps pour ce qui était stable. Narcissa n'a jamais vraiment connu quoi que ce soit de stable.

Narcissa peut danser sur un sol fissuré ; et si ce sol fissuré, ce sol qu'elle abîme un peu plus chaque seconde, est son cœur, et bien, ainsi soit-il.

Il n'y a plus personne pour le réparer, ce cœur, de toute façon.

Plus personne qui en prendra la peine, en tout cas.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Quelque part, sur une tombe noire sans nom, des fleurs se fanent lentement.

Le souffle du vent pourrait presque ressembler à un éclat de rire.

.

* * *

 ** _Pour ceux qui se demandent : cet OS commence un peu après la fin de la 1ere guerre, et se termine après la fin de la Seconde Guerre._**

 _ **Oui, j'ai absolument pas mentionné la Seconde Guerre.**_

 _ **Oups ?**_

 ** _Enfin bref. Merci d'avoir lu ! Le prochain OS s'intitule "Le bleu passé d'une royauté disparue ", et ce titre n'a absolument aucun rapport avec le texte en lui-même !_**

 ** _A la prochaine !_**

 ** _Rewiew ?_**

 **Amazaria**


End file.
